


Strange Days

by hbomba



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S4, making sense of the #BoLo / #doccubus relationship in these strange days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Days

They never did have a talk. Why that surprised her, she wasn’t sure. Bo was used to Lauren skirting issues. She had her reasons, Bo knew that, too, but it didn’t take the sting out of it. She loved Lauren so much she ached and that was a dangerous place for anyone to be but it was proving especially excruciating for the Succubus. She wanted so many things; from the blonde passerby in the red patent leather fuck me pumps, to the young buck college football quarterback flexing at the park, her urges fought with each other. She wanted to rise above her primal needs and show Lauren it was her and only her she wanted to be with. If she could just give her that one thing, maybe Lauren would let down her guard a bit and they could work things out.

But that would never be, Bo knew that. She was an supernatural animal, a Fae, a succubus, a sex demon and her heart was pure but her mind was often corrupted by lust, need and obliviousness. Bo was a complex animal, to be sure, why couldn’t she be the one who could love a human and not feed on her and be faithful? She was the craftiest specimen that ever walked in a succubus’s thigh high boots, after all. She could work this out, she just needed to devote some time to it and she had a lot of that with Lauren sequestered off in her brand new Dark Fae apartment in the city.

Why was she so bitter about that? Bo sat on the edge of her bed. She unzipped a boot and pulled her aching foot from it, rubbing her insole before removing the other boot. Bo flopped onto her back and sighed. She was either guilty of over thinking or under thinking and as hard as she tried she never seemed to find the middle ground. 

“Bo?” a voice called from the main floor. Bo sat up, straightening her corset and hair as the stairs creaked, footsteps approaching. When Lauren rounded the corner she jumped, surprised to find Bo waiting for her. “Bo!” She said. “Jesus, you scared the hell out of me.” The corners of Bo’s mouth turned up at the sight of her, she patted the bed beside her. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

“It’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” Bo looked at the ceiling, capturing Lauren’s gaze as she leaned back and bared her neck.

“Yes,” she started. “I mean, no,” she stuttered. Lauren took a breath. “I haven’t seen much of you lately and I thought we could grab a bite.” Lauren’s eyes undressed her, she could feel her hunger and was blinded by her white hot aura. Lauren was bubbling over. 

Bo looked at the ceiling and smiled. “What do you feel like?” She was toying with her now.

Lauren swallowed. “I’m not sure, I thought we could, uh, decide together.”

“If we ordered Chinese now, we’d have time to solve that problem of yours.”

Lauren leaned against a bedpost. “And what problem is that?”

“I haven’t seen you this sexually frustrated since the first time we met.”

She laughed, choking on her guffaw as she sat on the bed next to Bo. Lauren hung her head, peering through her blonde hair at Bo. “That’s not why I came here, really. I just--I missed you and not just the sex.”

“Hmm,” a smile still pulled at her lips. Bo dipped her head to look through the curtain of hair Lauren was hiding behind. “What are we gonna do about it?”

Lauren laughed uncomfortably. “As much as I would love to,” she cleared her throat, “reconnect with you, Bo, I just don’t know what it means anymore.”

“It means what it has always meant, Lauren. It means I’m in love with you and that’s not changing.” She could see Lauren absorbing what she had said, but there was something in her that held her back.

“I slept with someone else.”

Bo backed away from her slightly. She had no right to be jealous but there she was, thinking about another woman touching Lauren. She knew Lauren had been holding back, she just never imagined that was what she was withholding. 

“Say something,” Lauren prodded, reaching out for Bo’s hand.

Bo watched as Lauren played with her fingers, recounting the whole Crystal tale. “I needed to feel something, to be in touch with my humanity and she was there.” She flattened her palm against Bo’s, rolling her fingertips together. “She flattered me and flirted with me and ultimately tricked me but I don’t regret it.” A bittersweet smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “All I wanted was for you to walk through the diner’s door and take me away from it all.” Lauren turned her face away. “But you never came.”

“I’m sorry,” Bo apologized quietly. “But you know the reason why I wasn’t there.”

“I do now.”

“So what, you did it to get back to me?”

“No, I mean--I don’t know, maybe I did. Maybe I thought the rules that apply to you should apply to me as well?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Either we have an open relationship or you’re the only one that gets to sleep with other people.”

“I have a biological need.”

“And you’re going to tell me that what I experienced wasn’t a biological need?”

Bo sighed. She was right. God dammit, Lauren is always right. There was no use fighting with her. But Bo was filled with the need to touch her again, to wash away whoever had touched her in Bo’s absence. She reached out for Lauren’s face, pulling her close to her own and kissing her softly.

“It doesn’t matter.” Bo whispered against Lauren’s lips. 

“That’s the thing, Bo, it should matter.” Lauren said with a sad smile. “Especially to you.“ 

“What do you want me to say? That I’m pissed at you for stepping out on me? Well, I’m not.” Bo shrugged. “I know you, Lauren. I know you still love me and whatever happened when you were in that Podunk town, matters to me, of course it does, and I can’t pretend that hearing about another woman doesn’t rip me to shreds.“ Bo looked at her hand, still resting in Lauren’s lap and sighed. “But it doesn’t matter. I want to understand. I was us to be us again. How do we get back to that place?”

Lauren pressed her palm against Bo’s, threading their fingers together. When she looked up her eyes brimmed with tears. “I don’t know if we can.”

“I want you and you want me, we gotta be able to do something with that.” Bo lifted her other hand to caress Lauren’s cheek, her eyes drifted shut. “You want me, don’t you?” She knew the answer already but she wanted to hear Lauren say it. 

Lauren’s eyes opened and she looked at Bo half-lidded. Her hunger was palpable and for a minute Bo thought things might work out. “Of course, I want you. Everyone wants you, Bo. Therein lies the problem.” A sad smile washed over her and then faded as fast as it had appeared. “And I think I’m done sharing.”

“What if I told you, you don’t have to.”

Lauren chuckled. “I know you’d try, Bo, but--”

Bo kissed her. They could go round and round about things like fidelity and monogamy but she knew they would never get anywhere. They’d still be sitting on her bed when Kenzi rolled in from Hale’s so she kissed her and she made it count. Lauren inhaled and Bo knew she had captured her attention. Climbing into Lauren’s lap, Bo planted her knees on either side of Lauren’s hips and ran her hands through her hair. 

What followed next could only be described as a flurry of caresses and kisses. Bo’s intensity ramped up and the hard-to-contain Succubus was next-to-impossible to control, but it didn’t matter because Lauren had bought in and she was stripping the corset away from Bo’s breasts. Nimble fingers unlaced it and flung the leather bodice to the floor. Lauren kissed Bo’s neck, dragging her teeth across the skin and flicking her tongue over the sensitive spot by her ear before burying her face at Bo’s breasts.

Bo couldn’t help but notice that Lauren was more assertive, she took what she wanted, when she wanted and Bo was a sitting buffet in her lap. This wasn’t how she had imagined it going but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. She pushed the cardigan from Lauren’s shoulders before stroking her sides and peeling away Lauren’s top. Reaching between them, she unbuttoned her jeans.

When Lauren kissed her again, she stole Bo’s breath away and she was unprepared for how it made her feel. Lauren was coursing through her veins, she had overtaken every cell in Bo’s body And when she flipped Bo onto her back and tore off Bo’s pants, she had to acknowledge that everything changes and as much as she wished things could stay the same, sometime they had to change for love to flourish. 

They smiled at each other as Lauren took a step back and slipped out of her jeans. The dim light of Bo’s bedroom did little to diminish Lauren’s beauty, her blonde hair glowing like a halo in the setting sun’s shadow. She was a beautiful muse, a siren calling her to a little death. And when she came close enough it was Lauren who found herself on her back as Bo ravished her skin with her mouth.

She wanted her to forget the other woman, to erase her experience however beautiful it might have been at the time because Bo couldn’t handle the idea of someone else paying that attention to Lauren‘s body, a body Bo had laid claim to long ago. She was irrationally jealous. It was definitely akin to what she felt when Nadia had bragged about bedding Lauren. One part sickness, two parts jealousy. She knew there was no way to wipe Lauren’s memory and it was selfish for Bo to even want that but there it was.

Bo smoothed her hands over Lauren’s body, feeling the ripple of ribs as they traveled to cover Lauren’s breasts. She squeezed and Lauren sucked in a breath. Bo smiled before landing a crushing kiss and slipping a hand into her panties. Lauren’s hips jerked at the contact, throwing her head back and Bo could swear that she stifled a laugh. Such a joyful union, she was reminded of the entire days spent in bed together at the beginning of their relationship. 

It was true what they say, nothing stays the same. But right now a facsimile was playing out between them. Lauren took control again, peeling away Bo’s panties and pressing her lips against the soft skin of her navel. And when she threw Bo’s leg over her shoulder, her brain began to boil. A flash of blue in her eyes caught Lauren’s attention and she smiled surreptitiously before bowing her head again. Bo held Lauren against herself, her hips rocking unsteadily and a few moments later Lauren gripped her thighs as her hips’ chaotic dance reached its finale. 

When Lauren crawled up her body, Bo met her with a warm embrace. 

“Lauren,” she started.

Lauren laid a finger across her lips. “Shhh…” She cooed, covering Bo’s mouth with her own. But Bo had other plans for the doctor. She rolled on top of Lauren and broke away from her blistering kiss. She moved quickly, feverishly, and it was Lauren’s turn to crane her neck back and moan as Bo ripped her panties off, climbing on top of her and pressing herself against Lauren‘s core. Bo’s hips painted broad strokes as she pressed against Lauren. Bo was working on a masterpiece, of erasure, of love, of desperate measures. She bit her bottom lip, they were so close, she had to hang on. Just then she felt Lauren tense and she let herself follow, their combined moaning prompting Kenzi to bang on the ceiling with a broom.

The women breathed heavily. “Kenzi has impeccable timing as usual,” Lauren said.

Her chest heaved. “Yeah, sorry about that.” Bo looked down at Lauren, the fire in her belly raged on. Untangling their legs, Bo let herself fall to the bed beside Lauren, who inched closer. 

Resting her head on Bo’s chest, Lauren draped her arm across her navel and sighed. “You know, I tell myself it’s over, that I can’t do it anymore and then we do this and everything’s out the window.” Her voice crackled in the silence of Bo’s bedroom. “And I can’t deny that I want you, I love you.” 

Love, Bo reflected, was the most terrifying emotion for a succubus. Not only that, but it mystified her. She loved Lauren, of all truths, this was the one that would hold up. And loving her was a crazy, scary, messy feeling for Bo. But on the other side of the coin, loving Lauren was the single-most rewarding thing she had ever done. Because loving Lauren had kept her grounded, it had kept her safe and kept her from excess. Loving Lauren had saved her life more than once. So, for Bo loving a human wasn’t a shame inducing thing, it was a badge of honor, a privilege and Bo revered Lauren. She was imperfectly perfect to Bo.

Bo lifted her head. “Lauren--”

“I can’t bear to be without you. It‘s always been you.” Bo smiled cautiously. “But I’m scared, Bo.”

The fact of the matter was, Bo was scared too. Of making a promise she couldn’t keep, of hurting Lauren again, and of staying true to a love that rocked her to her very bones. But there were no guarantees. Bo would always be unpredictable and she liked to think the person she ended up with would come to expect the unexpected from her. Now it was clear. She had to make sure Lauren understood where she fit in, where she truly fit in.

Bo turned towards Lauren, her fingers gently lifting a stray hair from Lauren’s forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut. Bo’s fingers continued their path over her temple and across her jaw to Lauren’s chin. Bo inched closer to Lauren and smiled. “You will always have me.”  
__

Fin.


End file.
